<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Pulled by Fate (and Bossy Friends) by InTheShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139220">Being Pulled by Fate (and Bossy Friends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows'>InTheShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Week 2020 Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Banter, Bucky Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Guide Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Steve Rogers, WinterIron Week 2020, sass &amp; snark, sentinel bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows going to this gala is a terrible idea. He knows it is. Doesn't matter what Steve thinks because Steve is a punk and should never be allowed to plan things on his own. That's how trouble starts. He's a POW Sentinel, still recovering from his time in that camp and Steve wants to stick him in a room full of people? Okay, yeah, great idea Stevie. </p><p>Tony knows going to this gala is going to suck? Why? Because there is no such thing as a good gala and you can quote him on that. <i>There is no such thing as a good gala</i>. They sucked before he fledged as a Guide and they sucked even more afterwards. Doesn't matter what Pepper might promise, he knows how these things goes. But there is no getting out of it. Not with Pepper dragging him there. </p><p>Both of them are in for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Week 2020 Fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>StarkBucksBingo2020, WinterIron Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Pulled by Fate (and Bossy Friends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For WinterIron Week, Day 4, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug<br/>Time for some Sentinel &amp; Guide fic. Because there is never such thing as too much Sentinel &amp; Guide fic.</p><p>Title: Being Pulled by Fate (and Bossy Friends)<br/>Collaborator Name: InTheShadows<br/>Link: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139220">Being Pulled by Fate (and Bossy Friends)</a><br/>Square Filled: N3/Free Space<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark &amp; Bucky Barnes<br/>Rating: G<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: Sentinels &amp; Guides Are Known, First Meetings, Zones, Humour<br/>Word Count: 3,068<br/>Summary:<br/>Bucky knows going to this gala is a terrible idea. He knows it is. Doesn't matter what Steve thinks because Steve is a punk and should never be allowed to plan things on his own. That's how trouble starts. He's a POW Sentinel, still recovering from his time in that camp and Steve wants to stick him in a room full of people? Okay, yeah, great idea Stevie. </p><p>Tony knows going to this gala is going to suck? Why? Because there is no such thing as a good gala and you can quote him on that. <i>There is no such thing as a good gala</i>. They sucked before he fledged as a Guide and they sucked even more afterwards. Doesn't matter what Pepper might promise, he knows how these things goes. But there is no getting out of it. Not with Pepper dragging him there. </p><p>Both of them are in for a surprise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is a terrible idea,” Bucky declares as he looks at himself in the mirror. A quasi stranger stares back at him. Long hair, gaunt cheeks, haunted eyes - all the signs that he is still recovering from his stunt as a POW. Valiantly he ignores the way his left sleeve hangs empty at his side. His dress uniform used to fit. It used to make him look stunning. Handsome. Now it looks as if he is playing dress up in another’s clothes. A role he no longer fits in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretending to be someone else - a functioning human being. Because he isn’t anymore. Not really. Not after a year in that camp. A chill runs down his spine just thinking about it. Deliberately he turns his thoughts away from that direction. No good can come of it, especially if he wants to be functional tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t stop it from being true though. Some days he wonders if he is human at all. Some days it doesn’t feel like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the reflection Steve joins him. “Looking good Buck.” He is smiling his shit eating grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shoves into him with this shoulder. “Shut it punk,” he grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He blinks innocently, as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, “It’s true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umhmm.” Good. Right. He looks like the scarecrow’s older cousin on drugs. “Remind me again why you thought this was a good idea?” Because it really isn’t. It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea in fact. One of his worst ones yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’ll be good for you to get out? Because there’ll be a bunch of other vets there? Because there’ll be specialists from the new Stark Prosthetics there to talk to? Gee, you’re right, none of those affect you at all. Why would you waste your time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shoves into him again. “How do you know what’s good for me? Are you my therapist now? Besides, I'm already on the list for a new arm. I can talk to the docs then without the monkey suit.” Or without being surrounded by so many people. Less risk that way - for him and for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if something happens? What if he has an episode or he zones or a hundred other things that can go wrong? What if someone is hurt because of him? Because his instincts are more animal than human and they are far too close to the surface for comfort these days. He is a Sentinel. He is supposed to be strong. The protector. Not - whatever the hell he is now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve throws an arm around him and it takes everything in Bucky not to flinch. If he can’t accept Stevie’s touch, then who’s can he? Steve is the safest, most trustworthy person he knows - in a stubborn, pig headed, less sense than a mule kind of way. There’s a reason the name punk has stuck for so long after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about because it’ll make me happy?” he grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorts. “How about because you’re full of it and can’t take no for an answer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt,” he puts a hand over his heart, “don’t you love me anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bucky declares, “I hate you and never want to see you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late jerk. Til the end of the line.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grumbles, but he knows that this is a fight that he isn’t going to win. Steve is too stubborn, too convinced he is doing the right thing for that. There has never been talking him out of anything once homemade up his mind. If the army couldn’t change that, he doubts anything could. Certainly not Bucky himself. He’s tried - without success - for enough years to know better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve softens. “Hey, I’ll be with you the entire time. If you hate it that much then we can leave early, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we make it simple and not go at all?” It is a weak argument and he knows it. That doesn’t mean he is ready to give in to the inevitable quite yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And deny the world this pretty face?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty?” Bucky rolls his eyes, “I hope you aren’t talking about your ugly mug. Should put a paper bag over that thing when you go out, save people from having to see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it is Steve who shoves Bucky. “Shut your face, jerk. I was talking about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m pretty?” Bucky flutters his eyes obnoxiously at him, “Why Steve, I never knew you felt that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prettiest princess ever,” he deadpans in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t help but laugh at that. It feels good. How long has it been since he laughed? Really laughs just because he can’t stop - because he wants to and not because it is expected of him? For too long. He leans against Steve’s warm chest, soaking it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve beams back at him, far too happy and far too pleased with himself for such a small, stupid thing. Damn it, but it must be worse than he thought, if this is the reaction he is getting. The thought makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look at each other and grin like lunatics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a damn pair they make. No wonder they have been friends for so long. To think some people never thought they would make it here. That - before his growth spurt - people thought Steve wouldn’t make it through childhood. And they never dreamed that he would be a Sentinel, let alone such a powerful one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky knew though. He had always known. Steve’s spirit - his fire - has always been bigger than his body. The only difference is that now people can see what he always had. God, the things he had done for this moron - including going to this stupid gala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddamnit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>:::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Pepper,” Tony whines as she adjusts his tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts Tony,” she scolds, “you are going whether you like it or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouts at her as she finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” she soothes the nonexistent wrinkles out of his suit, “you are presentable. Or as presentable as you get,” she adds when he preens at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take all the fun out of it won’t you?” he grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Tony,” she sighs and then smiles at him. “You know it isn’t going to be that bad. You’ll have plenty of people to babble to about prosthetics - and they’ll even listen,” she teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper,” he whines again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” she mimics, still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony knows that he isn’t going to win, but it’s the principle of the matter. He hates going to galas. He hated it ever since he was dragged to his first one as a child. That there is going to be people there that he can actually talk to makes no difference. For every one of them there will be another twenty that he doesn’t want to talk to. And those will be the people that take up all of his time. They always are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharks, vultures, the whole circus full just circling in wait for blood to be drawn before they all descend. There is no such thing as a good gala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has only gotten worse since he emerged as a fully fledged Guide. The press of all those people and all those emotions - ugh. He hates emotions on a normal basis, let alone having all of everyone else threaten to swallow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s always those Sentinels hanging around for the express hope of bonding with Tony. Ugh. As if Tony can’t sense that they are after everything he has - his money, his name, his resources - except Tony himself. They do remember what being a Guide means, right? Not all of them are like that, of course, but enough. Same as all the potential lovers that approach him. Exhausting. Positively exhausting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Tony has a number of reasons to hate galas. Unfortunately none of them are enough to get him out of them. “People do remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are CEO right? Not me. They don’t need me there. Maybe I shouldn’t go so they have a reminder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Pepper gives him is a very dry, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to appreciate you Miss Potts.” Because it is true. Making Pepper his CEO was the best decision he ever made. It’s only a shame that it took him so long to pull his head out of his ass to do so. Lesson </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> learned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try Mr Stark, but they still need to see the brain behind the scenes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need for flattery, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a first. And don’t think I don’t know what you are doing. You cannot snark us into being late either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a first for everything.” He smiles winningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time, it isn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how Tony finds himself in the middle of the ballroom, in the middle of yet another unwanted conversation - just as predicted. His cheeks are beginning to hurt from all the smiling he has been doing - almost none of it real. For all of Pepper’s reassurances, he hasn’t been able to talk to a single person that he wants to yet. Color him positively shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time, Mr Stark. I will take this into serious consideration.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latest sweaty hand walks away and Tony subtly wipes his hand on his trousers. Yuck. It’s almost enough to make him wish that gloves never went out of style. He grabs a drink from the first server that passes by and takes a liberal sip. Still not great, but better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to move on before the next unwanted tries to talk to him. And that’s when he spots him - the most gorgeous man Tony has seen in a long time. Brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, lean muscles accented by dress blues, a smile that makes his entire face crinkle with joy. He leans against a blonde Adonis, clearly sassing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dress uniform too. That gives him just the right excuse to go over and talk to him. Quickly he strides over, intent on making his move while he has the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello there soldier,” he draws as he approaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them turn to look at him. It doesn’t escape his notice that Handsome hangs behind Adonis slightly. Nor does he miss, now that he is closer and able to sense him, that Handsome isn’t at ease as he is pretending to be. He’s down right tense, in fact, a raw nerve and trying desperately to hide it. Tony can relate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys having fun?” he asks as if he doesn’t know the answer. Most people get cagey about the whole ‘empath and therefore no emotional privacy’ thing, so he does his best to downplay it. No need to create problems where there doesn’t need to be. Trouble follows him enough as is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hors d'oeuvres aren’t bad,” Adonis says blandly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The view just got better though,” Handsome adds cheerfully, but it’s a forced cheer. Maybe not everyone would realize that, but it is. Even without his empathy Tony would be able to recognize that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to be of service then,” he winks. Before he can say more though, Handsome jumps, startling badly, and then freezes. He doesn’t move again, barely breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony curses and so does Adonis. It doesn’t take a genius to realize what is going on. A zone. He reacts before he can think about it. “This way,” he takes an unresponsive hand, “there are private rooms in the back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adonis helps him guide - ha! - Handsome with no fuss. Tony opens the first empty room he finds and then locks the door behind them. An interruption is the last thing he needs right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carelessly he drops to his knees in front of the now seated Handsome. It is only when he goes to take both of his hands that he sees the empty sleeve. Oh. Oops. That’s probably something he should have noticed before this. It’s not important now though. Instead he places his hand on his knee and gets to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he stretches his senses out he nearly recoils. A sharp wind of sand and freezing cold hits him right across the face. It feels real enough to almost think that it is. A chill runs through him. That doesn’t stop him though. This isn’t anywhere close enough to make him quit. He has a job to do and he is going to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time is better. He doesn’t barge in, slides in slowly, cautiously. The landscape he finds himself in is not the usual forest of the spirit world, but a desert instead. Another blast of icy wind, completely at odds with his surroundings, slices through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his side Butterfingers, his beaver, braces herself. Tony isn’t the only one unhappy with what he feels. At least Butterfingers has fur to help keep her warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long before he finds his goal - Handsome. Or, rather, Handsome’s spirit animal. A massive wolf stands guard over a prone figure in the sand. It growls when it sees Tony approaching, but doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony knows better than to touch though. Not now. Rather he stops just outside of reach and lets his senses take over insead. It shouldn’t be surprising that it is rough going at first - and it isn't - but that doesn’t stop it from being painful and heartbreaking all the same. Poor Handsome. Obviously he has been through some shit, if this is any indication. Damn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly though, slowly, he is able to get control of the situation. To help calm and center the distressed Sentinel in front of him. Sweat metaphorically drips down his face, but he manages. Finally Handsome opens his eyes and they are thrown back into the real world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well wasn’t that fun?” Tony jokes as soon as Handsome’s focus is on him, hoping to avoid any awkwardness that can occur if given the chance. Best to nip that in the bud right now, since Tony has never been especially fond of dealing with the aftermath of situations like these. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf leans comfortably against Handsome’s side. Now that he has seen it, it is impossible to unsee it. Isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting. Usually that doesn’t happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you need to work on your definition of fun,” Handsome croaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Tony beams, “Most interesting thing that happened to me all evening. Really I should be thanking you. If I had to talk to one more idiot about one more thing I could care less about, I was going to scream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to be of service,” Handsome draws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus the view isn’t bad either,” he can’t help but add with a wink, effectively reversing their conversation from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handsome obviously doesn’t believe him though. “Got a thing for train wrecks?” he snorts, “Or you talking about Stevie behind you? Don’t let his looks fool you, he’s a real punk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks jerk,” Adonis - Stevie - snorts back, “Really feeling the love tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the very best darling,” Tony cuts in recognizing this kind of banter well enough. How many times has he and Rhodey or he and Pepper done the exact thing? “And I’m sure Adonis back there is nice and all,” he says over a choked noise, “but he wasn’t the one I was talking about. Once I saw you, how could I resist giving you a hand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handsome smiles, a bit bitterly and a bit amused all at once. “That was terrible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies and slander,” Tony denies, “That was amazing and you know it. You are beyond charmed and dazzled by my sense of humor, I know. It’s okay if you can’t take it all in. I know I can leave people speechless sometimes, as they try. It’s a thing, I’m used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone ever told you that you’re something else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only every day of the week.” Most of the time it isn’t a compliment, but oh well. That’s their problem, not Tony’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to sound like a broken record then.” His mouth twitches into an almost smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both sound ridiculous,” Stevie cuts in, “At least I know you’re feeling better if you’re flirting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be jealous.” That almost smile turns into an almost smirk. “I know you already have an eye on another Guide from the VA. Maybe if you swoon he’ll come save you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie sighs a soul weary sigh. “For the last time, Sam is just a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umhmm,” Handsome doesn’t sound very convinced, “Sure he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I change my mind, go back to your terrible flirting and leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent that,” Tony says, “Everything I do is with class and style. It’s not my fault you can’t recognize good taste when you see it.” Or hear it in this case, but whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes. “You’re even made for each other.” For all his exasperation, he makes no move to leave. Nor can his tome mask the clear relief he is feeling. It is a sharp taste on Tony’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we have Mother’s blessing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I could stop you,” Steve huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m not the unstoppable idiot. That’s you you’re thinking of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve throws his arms in the air. “Do what you want, jerk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is an act as dramatic as Tony himself. He approves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh believe me, I will.” He makes ridiculous eyes at Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony makes them right back. Oh he may be able to tell that Handsome isn’t fully into it. That he’s using this as an excuse to distract himself. There is still too much leftover panic and vulnerability in the air for it to be anything else. Plus he can feel the start of embarrassment and shame beginning to creep into his emotions. Someone isn’t too happy with themselves right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that doesn’t mean there isn’t a genuine note of interest in his voice either. There is. Maybe it’s only a spark, but Tony has always been good at fanning the flames. Explosions are his specialty right after robotics for a reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beginning may not have been the greatest, but this is the start of something nonetheless. What kind it ends up being is something only time will tell, but Tony is willing to wait. The ride is sure to be as good as the destination, if this is anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it definitely is. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>